The present invention relates to a stroller, and more particularly to a multi-seat stroller designed with means to reverse the front seat thereof.
The stroller is generally classified by the number of seat available as a single-seat stroller or a multi-seat stroller. As is often the case, a multi-seat stroller has two seats mounted thereon, which facilitate two small children to seat face to face so that they can play together easily. However, the situation can occasionally develop to call for two children to be seated in the stroller in such a way that they all face the same direction in which the stroller is moving. This can not be easily done, because the front seat of the stroller is generally fixed and can not be reversed.